


Champion

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Homophobe murder, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Every King needs a Champion





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedtabble Prompt: champion

Oswald and Ed were walking down a dark street. The moon was big and bright and the stars twinkled, but all Oswald could look at was Ed. Ed was in profile and even his ridiculous hat at a certain charm to it that night.

They were friends and that should be enough, but Oswald wanted more. His mother used to say with fondness that he was a greedy little boy and she was right.

He grabbed Ed’s hand and intertwined their fingers. His skin was soft and warm against Oswald’s.

Ed turned his head and his eyes were huge. A grin spread across his face.

‘Do you hold hands with all your friends?’ Ed asked with glee in his voice.

‘Only you. Can I kiss you?’ Oswald said as butterfly fluttered in his stomach. Holding hands and kissing were two different things.

Ed didn’t say anything, but he moved close and brushed his lips against Oswald’s. His lips were warm and rough and Oswald couldn’t get enough.

He was about to reach up and kneed Ed’s green fabric clad shoulders when he heard someone yell.

‘Nasty! Go somewhere else, fags!’

They broke their kiss and stared at the man in front of them. He was older with thinning hair and a large round stomach.

Oswald felt his anger build. How dare some stranger ruin such a perfect moment.

Ed grinned and there was a familiar look in his eyes and Oswald knew what was about to happen and he couldn’t be more pleased.

Ed walked up to the man and sliced him with a hidden knife that he would carry just to murder people. Again and again he sliced the man until the man fell onto the pavement and a pool of red blood pooled under him.

Ed was grinning and panting and his cheeks were pink.

‘Feel better?’ Oswald asked.

‘Of course. Would you... that is to say... would you like to come back to my apartment with me?’

Oswald grinned. A nervous Ed shouldn’t be so cute, especially since he had blood on his bright green suit, but he was.

‘I would love that, but only if there is more kissing involved.’

‘I think I can arrange that.’

As they walked to Ed’s apartment, Oswald thought that if he was the King of Gotham, than Ed would be his Champion. 

That was the way it should be.


End file.
